


Firefighter Buckley... MD?

by Paddy_2020



Series: Dr Buckley will see you now [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dr Henrietta Wilson (later chapters), F/F, Gen, M/M, MCAT, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Supportive Bobby Nash, Trauma Surgeon Buck, shocked firefam, smart buck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: Evan Buckley was once one of Pennsylvania’s finest surgeons, however, the death of his father on the his table after a car accident sparked an identity crisis within the young man. One year later Evan Buckley MD found himself becoming firefighter Buckley in the LAFD and hasn’t looked back since. What will happen when he faces another crisis as Hen is forced to carry out an emergency procedure she has no experience of but that he could do in his sleep and how will the rest of the 118 react to his intervention?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: Dr Buckley will see you now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053797
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s bleeding out through his jugular Hen!”  
“Right, Ok, I can do this. I read how to deal with this sort of thing in one of my textbooks for the MCAT. I’m going to need a blade and two clamps as well as a suture kit”  
“Eddie you heard her, sutures, clamps and a scalpel!”  
“Right Chim”  
“Chim, can you hold him just like this” hen motioned with her hands showing how she wanted the expanse of the man’s neck bared for her to work on  
“Sure thing, you’ve got this - you’re the best medic on the team. You can do it”  
“Blade, sutures and two clamps”  
“Thanks Eddie, right, I can do this. It’s just a nick to the area around the swelling before clamping the vein. Piece of cake Hen, when you go on to become a doctor you’re going to have to do much more than just this”

Bobby and Buck are standing back, giving the paramedics room to work.  
“It’s quite something how they deal with that Buck, isn’t it”  
“Really is cap, I’ve always thought the work paramedics do in the field is amazing. They truly are the ones who save lives”  
“Well the adrenaline junkies like us who run into burning buildings aren’t too bad at saving lives either I supp...”  
Buck’s eyes widened as he sees what Hen is about to do. He wants to yell out at her to stop, but instead he just turns to Bobby: “Bobby, you have to tell Hen to stop now!”  
“What Buck?”  
“She’s going to kill him”  
“I’m sure it looks alarming but she knows...”  
“No Bobby, I know it’s a common procedure but she’s placing her incision about an inch too high!”  
“Huh?”  
“She’s going to further sever the vein to the point at which it’s going to be irreparable in the field and then you’re going to need the air ambulance and emergency vascular surgery”  
“You don’t know that Buck” Bobby said calmly, “anyway, Hen’s the most qualified person on the team to make that call”  
“No she’s not!”  
Angry this time Bobby shouts at him “then who is, YOU!?”  
“YES!”  
“And why’s that, because of some fragment of trivia knowledge you picked up?”  
“No, because I’m a trained trauma surgeon!”  
“What? Buck you can’t make jokes like that” Bobby looked at him dumbfounded  
“Bobby, I’m not joking. Call Eddie over and have him as witness to me saying I’m a doctor and if it turns out I’m not, I’m more than happy to be arrested and fired for impersonating one. But if you let Hen do that, he’s going to die. I’m his best chance”  
“Ok, I believe you but if you’re lying to me I will call the police”  
“I’m not lying and we need to stop her now”

“Just breathe Hen” the paramedic is kneeling next to the patient, composing herself for what is to come, “it’s just a little nick, just a little nick”  
“HEN, STOP!!”  
“What’s wrong Bobby?”  
“I think Buck has something he’s going to want to tell us when we get back to the station, but in the meantime, he says you’re doing it wrong. Let him take over”  
“Bobby, he’s not qualified”  
“I was a trauma surgeon before joining the 118, trust me I’ve done this before and I’ve done it successfully almost every time”  
“Ok, but if you fail that patient I’ll kill you”  
“Deal”  
“Eddie, can I have a blade please, is the area sterile or did you not get that far” Buck flips easily into surgeon mode despite his time away from the scalpel, taking command of the treatment instantly.  
“It’s sterile”  
“Thanks Hen, right, knife to skin at 1:41pm”. He calmly sinks the blade right into the middle of the growing pocket surrounding the lacerated vein, draining it of blood quickly and preparing for the next phase of the procedure. “Eddie, could you pass the clamps to me, one at a time”  
“Sure”  
“Right I’m clamping the upper segment now” a sharp click sounded in the air as Buck locked the first clamp, followed quickly by a second sharp click and he engaged the other one. “There we go, nice and tight. Shouldn’t be much coming out of those”. He then asked for the suture kit and began skilfully reconstructing the severed vein, applying just the right amount of tension to not tear its fragile structure but still hold securely, he finally pulled the final stitch before removing the clamp and feeling with his gloved fingers to see if there was blood flow which, miraculously, there was. “That should be him stable, I’ll just close up and then you can take him to the hospital”.  
He turned round to see Hen looking at him as if he had just performed a miracle, before she nodded and thanked him. He promptly finished his sutures and handed the man over to Eddie and Chim, before allowing himself to ride the high of a job well done, ignoring the look of anger, amazement and pride that Bobby was giving him the whole way back to the station. 

Back at the station:  
Hen and Chim had just returned in the ambulance, having been assured the patient would make a full recovery thanks to ‘their’ efforts. As soon as Hen arrives back to the station, she sees Buck and gives him a slap - “that’s for allowing me to struggle through the last three months of MCAT prep alone” before giving him a hug - “and that’s for saving a life today”.  
Chim, Bobby and Eddie the gather around him, congratulating him before Bobby can’t hold it in anymore: “why didn’t you tell us?”  
“I was running from it, my father was in a car accident and was rushed into my ER so I had to operate. I knew his chances were slim - it was a really bad crash and my mum had already been declared dead on scene, but I still thought that maybe I could save him, so I agreed to operate. He died half an hour into the procedure, I had to sign the death certificate and everything. I just couldn’t cope with walking into the ER or the OR again, I tried, but I was almost sick every time I entered the areas that had previously been my kingdom and in the end I just had to give it up.”  
Hen comes to his side and gives him a hug. Saying “that sounds brutal, how long had you been practicing when it happened?”  
“Several years, but I’d only been an attending for about 12 months”  
“Wait, you were an attending? How young were you if that was the case?”  
“Twenty eight when I got the job, but I wasn’t particularly senior”  
“More senior than most 28 year old doctors though, yes?”  
“I suppose Hen”  
Chim then can’t hold back anymore “ where did you do your degree Buck?”  
“Harvard”  
Bobby then blurts out, “so you’re telling me that I had a trauma surgeon and Harvard graduate on my team and the brass never thought o tell me?”  
“I never told them, I just tell everyone that I went off to South America to find myself” Buck grimaces, making it clear that such a trip is his actual idea of a nightmare  
Eddie is then the one lacking restraint as he says “Who actually are you, Evan Buckley”, before storming off to the bunk room...


	2. Eddie, I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck chases Eddie into the bunk room, wondering why his boyfriend is so annoyed (everyone other than Bobby is oblivious to the five month long relationship, however, they are planning on telling, soon - on their six month anniversary). Eddie tells Buck that he is proud of him, but annoyed that Buck lied to him when he found the degree certificate months earlier. He finally admits that now Buck has got a taste of his old career he’s worried that he’ll lose him from the station.

“Eddie, come back. Eddie, seriously, Eds!”  
“Diaz! Come back”  
“I’ll deal with it Bobby, I think I know why he’s annoyed”  
“Eddie, EDDIE!”  
“WHAT BUCK, YOU LIED TO ME!”  
“If this is about the degree, I can only say I’m sorry. But I lied because I didn’t want to be seen differently by you or the team. I was worried you would think I came with too much baggage to be a good partner so I was scared you’d leave me if I explained my past”  
“Don’t play that card with me! You said the degree was a joke”  
“Well it is a joke, it qualifies me to be a doctor yet I COULDN’T EVEN SAVE MY OWN FATHER!” Buck cries.

One month earlier - Buck’s apartment:  
“Right that’s the last box down from the attic, how are you getting on in the bedroom Eddie?”  
“I’m getting plenty of action in the bedroom thanks”  
“Haha, oh you’re so funny, I’ll have to tell Chris we have a comedian in the family”  
“Seriously though, what do you so with all of this stuff, uhhh. One second, Buck?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why do you have a degree in medicine from Harvard in your bedroom?”  
“Uhhhh, ahh, oh it’s fake, it was just a joke - Maddie gave it to me when I left school cause she said I needed at least one qualification to my name”  
“Ahaha, your SATs couldn’t have been that bad”  
“Ohh they were bad. Take whatever you’re thinking of as bad and divide that score by like ten and you’ll still not have guessed low enough”  
“I’m sure they weren’t that bad, Babe”  
“How does an 850 sound?”  
“Ouch, they were that bad, how did you even get into the LAFD if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“They never asked for them and I never told them” Buck smirked, “don’t know what I’d have done if they did ask though”

Present day at the fire station:   
“I’m just going to take the liberty of presuming everything you said in that conversation was a lie, so what did you actually get in your SATs”  
“Uhmm we don’t need it go into this now Eddie”  
“WHAT. DID. YOU. GET!”  
Buck just replied meekly, feeling really bad about lying to the man he loves, “1590”  
“Shit, seriously, if I wasn’t so annoyed at you I’d be impressed. Now fuck off”  
“Eddie don’t do this, you know I didn’t want to hurt you”  
“Yeah but you’re going to”  
“What?”  
“You’re going to leave, just like everyone always does”  
“I’m not going anywhere unless you’re with me, so get that idea out of your very handsome head right now”  
“You’re going in to leave, I saw your face. You loved being able to treat a patient again, I saw it and I know I can’t hold you back from your dreams but I want to, what sort of a boyfriend does that make me!”  
“A devoted one”  
“Are you going to go?”  
“No”  
“Can you promise it?”  
“Umm, you know I can’t do that, but I can promise that even if I don’t work here anymore, I have no dreams that don’t include you and Christopher, absolutely none”  
“You know Shannon said something like that almost exactly a month before she divorced me”  
“Well the difference is that I mean it. Whilst I might eventually return to being Dr Buckley, I will always love you and I will always see the 118 as home!”  
“You promise”, Eddie snivelled  
“I promise, now I think we’re going to have to make our relationship official, because everyone outside definitely heard some of that”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry”  
“Have I ever told me how much I love you? Because you’re more important to me and I love you than anything, other that carbs and Christopher”.  
“I can get on board with that statement” they both start laughing, before Buck finally says:  
“I really am sorry for lying to you. I now feel really bad, but there was also a part of me that didn’t want to unnerve Hen. I though it might feel weird for her to do her job knowing what I did”.  
“Yeah, I still wish you’d told me though”  
“I know Eds and for that, I really am sorry”

Back at the Kitchen:  
Hen walks over to them, worry etched over her face “are you guys OK, it seemed pretty intense in there”  
“Yeah, just a bit of a domestic, Eddie found my degree when I moved into his house last month and I told him it was fake. So it was my fault really”  
“Bear in mind he also told me that his SAT score was 850 and me being the gullible idiot that I am, believed him”  
Chim then joined the conversation, saying, “I’m going to try to unpack this slowly. For starters, why did you and Buck move in together?”  
“Well isn’t that what boyfriends are meant to do?”  
“I need you to answer the next question honestly and with absolute integrity, ok. When did you get together?”  
“Five months ago, it’s our six month anniversary next week”  
“Shit, no one won the bet. Were we oblivious for that long?”  
“Guess you were”  
“Thanks for that Eddie. Now Buck. What actually was your SAT score?”  
“1590”  
“My goodness. Are you sure your degree isn’t in world domination or something. That’s impressive”

It was then Bobby’s turn to pull the pair aside. “Buck, I want to ask you something.”  
“Sure Bobby, what?”  
“Would you consider doing the paramedic’s assessment? It’s just your experience is, I dare say unrivalled in the LAFD, and you could really be a brilliant asset for us if you were a paramedic”  
“Bobby, as much as I loved the work I did today. If I’m going to be in the LAFD it’s going to be as a firefighter and whilst I’ll assist if Hen ever needs it, I don’t think it’s fair to take her spotlight as the 118’s top paramedic. I’ll reconsider when she leaves to do her medical degree but I’m still not sure if I’ll want to do it then”  
“Buck, I can’t force you to, but I’ll give you a raise if you do the paramedic test and I’m sure Hen will understand. You might even make quite the pair”  
“A) it would be unfair to do that to Chim, and (B) I think it’s going to be either or, I’ll either stay at the 118 as a firefighter or I’ll leave to go back to being a doctor. I’m just not yet sure which is the best option for me”  
“Ok but could I even interest you in doing the EMT qualification like Eddie? You could remain a firefighter but still have that medical side to it”  
“Fine, I think I can live with that arrangement”  
“Great Buck. I’ll have the paperwork ready for next shift. Do you want to go on a refresher course or do you think you’ll be fine?”  
“I think I’ll get away with buying the textbook and giving it a read through before the test”

“Eddie, what did I just agree to?”  
“I think you just agreed to train as an EMT like I did when Bobby first cornered me”  
“Seriously, he did the same to you?”  
“Yeah, but you can’t blame him. He just wants the best possible team”

Six months later:  
“Hell that accident was bad, I’m glad we had you and Hen on the team Buck, even the air ambulance guys were startled”  
“Oh, no I don’t think it was the accident, the doctor was in my first group of interns when I was an attending surgeon, he was probably just really confused”  
“Seriously?” Eddie laughs “that’s good cause I thought he was making heart eyes at my boy and I couldn’t have that”  
“Don’t worry Eddie, I’m yours and all yours. In fact...” Buck quickly got down on one knee, producing a small black box from his pocket. “Eddie Diaz, I would like to always be yours, for better and for worse. Will you marry me?”  
Bobby Hen and Chim all gasped, meanwhile Eddie didn’t know what to say, eventually resolving to just wrap his arms around Buck and kiss him senseless. When they parted Buck jokingly said:  
“Guess you’re not interested then, it’ll be such a pity to have to sell the ring after all that effort”  
“Shut up Buckley, of course it was going to be a yes!”  
“Well Diaz I’m very glad, because I honestly don’t know how I could’ve lived without the assurance that I’ll get to wake up next to you every morning, despite your ‘I haven’t brushed my teeth yet’ breath”  
“I might have to kiss that attitude right out of you if you’re not careful”  
“Please do”  
“You asked for it” Eddie began kissing Buck passionately once more, not realising the chief had just walked in  
“Captain Nash! I thought you pride yourself on your no PDA in the workplace policy!”  
“Oh sorry Chief, we’ve just had a proposal so that’s why I’m choosing to turn a blind eye for today”  
“Oh ok, well I’ll let the two of you have your fun for today then, congratulations. I actually wanted to come and talk to you about Evan Buckley’s EMT qualification”  
“Sure is everything OK?”  
“It’s more than Ok, he got 100% in it and I want to know why you didn’t put him in for paramedic”...

**Author's Note:**

> As always I appreciate your comments and please leave kudos if you like the story. This is gong to be shorter than my other stories but I felt the inspiration to write it so I felt compelled to put my ideas down on paper. No lawsuit or the events leading up to it in this story.


End file.
